Octagon
by csiAngel
Summary: GC There are eight sides to every story


Title: Octagon  
Rating: K  
Summary: There are eight sides to every story…  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI  
A/N: After getting stuck trying to write another CSI fic, I asked hubby to give me a word that I would then use as the title of a fic… He said 'octagon' so here it is. Thanks to Alza for the read through.

-----

"One of my responsibilities was keeping Grissom occupied long enough for… someone else to disable the internal locking mechanism on his office door, so that it would be impossible to open it from the inside… But the whole thing was my idea."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah…"

"And you think that's something to be proud of? Do I look impressed to you?"

"You have to admire the intricacies of the plan… Eight people working in perfect harmony to bring the two of you back together…"

"I don't admire interference… So if it really was your idea… Prepare to see me looking even more unimpressed!"

"Er… Okay, maybe it wasn't."

---

"Two and a half minutes was deemed the length of time taken to walk from the lab entrance to the office… I was to make sure it took Catherine longer than that… But the whole plan was my idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I would have thought – "

"I want you to be happy."

"Do I look happy?"

"Er… not really."

"Would you like to reconsider your admittance that it was all your idea?"

"Er… yes please."

---

"Three people were assigned to making sure the office lock was properly adjusted. We didn't want to take any chances… That was the centre of my whole plan."

"Your plan?"

"Yeah.

"Why would you do that?"

"I was trying to help. You two have looked miserable for weeks."

"Do we look happier now?"

"… I guess not."

"So your plan failed."

"Did I say it was my plan?…"

---

"Four hours? Man! It's no wonder you're not impressed… You've gotta give me credit though, it was a good plan."

"Give you credit?"

"Hell yeah!… Sorry… I mean, yeah… It was all my idea."

"All of it?"

"Yep… The whole thing."

"So it's all your doing?"

"Er… yes."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Er… what will happen if I am?"

---

"Five knocks on the lab window was my signal to go and 'rescue' Grissom from H -- the person assigned to occupy him… As the plan was my idea, I wanted to make sure he made it to his office without being distracted."

"It was your idea?"

"Yes. I know I haven't been here very long, but I've been here long enough to see that you are much happier together."

"And you think you've also been here long enough to interfere in my personal life?"

"I… er…"

"I didn't think you would be that bold. Was it really your idea?"

"Actually… No."

---

"Six people approached me to ask for my help. It was not my idea!"

"Are you sure?"

"Did they tell you it was?"

"Do you think they would tell me that?"

"I… I don't know. I don't really know them very well… Only in passing."

"And yet you were willing to help them?"

"It was a good cause… Er… It seemed like a good cause?"

"Does it seem like a good cause now?"

"Umm… maybe not?"

---

"Seven days ago I asked the others if they would be willing to help me."

"Help you?"

"Yeah… It was my idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I hate seeing you both look miserable."

"How do I look now?"

"Er… angry?"

"Do you want to tell me whose idea it really was?"

"Not really… But I will tell you it wasn't mine."

---

"Eight years I've been watching you two dance around each other… Well, longer than that actually, but eight years since Catherine became available again… I thought it was about time you got together! And then what do you do? Fight and break up again!… Something had to be done!"

"You're saying it was your idea?"

"Yes I am."

"And, having known us the longest out of everyone involved, you actually expected it to work?"

"…"

"I didn't think it could really be you… Who was it?"

"My lips are sealed."

-----

"Well?"

"Nothing."

"Me neither."

"All mine admitted it… And then denied it again… Am I scary?"

"I'm not scared of you."

"You once said you were."

"Okay… Sometimes I am… But, if it's any consolation, I managed to scare some into changing their minds about their guilt as well."

"So what do we do now?"

"I guess we continue to look unimpressed until one of them cracks… I think Judy might crack first… She was the only one who didn't first admit responsibility. She denied it from the start, but couldn't tell me whose idea it was, because she said six people approached her together."

"Well, that narrows it down by one, at least."

"She could have been lying… One of them must have been lying."

"True… Unless it was a group thing?"

"The idea came from somewhere… One person planted the seed in the minds of the others… I can feel it… Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not."

"You are… What did I say that was funny?"

" 'I can feel it'… It just seemed –"

"Stop laughing!"

"Gonna make me?"

"Don't tempt me!"

"I'm not scared of you."

"Perhaps you should be?"

"Mmm… When everything you do feels that good?… I don't think so."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's not fight again."

"We might end up locked in your office again."

"True… Maybe we should fight again."

-----

Eight days ago…

"Did you get this email?" Warrick asked Nick as he walked into the break room, holding up a print out.

Nick nodded. "Yep… Sara and Greg got one as well… And according to the email addresses, it also went to Brass."

"Should we do it?"

"It's a good plan… The details need a little tweaking, but –"

"It is a good plan… And something does need to be done."

"Sara and Greg said the same."

"Excellent… I'm sure Brass will agree, and we'll get Hodges and Wendy to help out… And Judy so that we'll know when they're both in the building."

"Good thinking. I'll email Lindsey and tell her we'll do it."

"Okay… I'll ring Brass."

THE END


End file.
